prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Board Shorts
Board Shorts '(later revealed as Ezra Fitz) briefly dated Alison the summer before she went missing. Identity Board Shorts is first mentioned in "Turn of the Shoe". Tippi, a parrot who belonged to Mrs. DiLaurentis' late mother-in-law (but spent most of her time with Alison when she visited) is back in Mrs. DiLaurentis' house and imitating Alison's voice saying "Board Shorts, did you miss me?". The Liars find out that Board Shorts dated Alison the summer before she disappeared, this meaning that he could also be the guy Alison had a sexual relationship with in Cape May, that caused her a pregnancy scare (Beach Hottie). In "Bite Your Tongue", Spencer figures out that Ezra is Board Shorts. Board Shorts, as Alison named Ezra in her diaries, comes from "Board Shorts Ale", a beer that Ezra used to drink with pie when he dated Alison. In "A is for Answers", it was revealed that the night Alison disappeared Ezra met Alison after he found out that she was underage, and told Alison that they weren't going to date anymore. Even though they dated, it was revealed in the same episode that they never had a sexual relationship, this meaning that Board Shorts and Beach Hottie are two different people. Series |-|Season 4= 'Turn Of The Shoe Jessica calls Hanna over to her house for some gardening advice. Hanna hears a voice and Jessica introduces her to Tippi, the parrot. Tippi sounds just like Alison, because when she stayed with her grandmother in Georgia, the two shared a room. Hanna notices that Tippi always say "Hey Board Shorts, miss me?" repeatedly and sings a tune. The Liars discover Alison had another relationship and referred to him as Board Shorts. Bite Your Tongue Spencer decodes a story from Alison’s diary called "The Hart and The Huntsman." In a series of flashbacks Ali's story is played out with, once with Spencer imagining the flashback where Ali's mystery man is unknown, and once after Spencer visits 'The Hart and The Huntsman' where she bumps into Ezra. Ezra is eating the same exact pie from Alison's story and drinking a beer. In the second flashback, Ali's mystery man is no longer mysterious. She's on a date with Ezra. They talk about her writing and Ezra tells her that she has a strong voice and that it is going to get more distinctive as she grows up or becomes mature. After being critiqued, Alison rolls her eyes and tells him she doesn't know she's taking advice form someone who doesn't know how to order, "who eats boysenberry pie with beer?" to which Ezra replies "don't knock it 'til you try it". Alison says she may write a story about that exact moment and they kiss. As the flashback ends, Spencer focuses on the beer bottle Ezra left behind - board shorts ale, revealing Ezra as Board Shorts. A is for Answers A flashback shows the time Ezra and Alison first met. In a college bar, Alison spots a cute boy - Ezra - reading alone on a couch, so she grabs a book and after googling the book he was reading, starts up a conversation with him. In a flashback of the night Alison disappeared, after seeing Toby at the barn and on her way to seeing Ian at the Kissing Rock, Alison is stopped by Ezra who in his car, pulled up in front of her house. He is mad at Alison for lying to him about her age. Ali doesn't understand why he is mad because they didn't do anything. As she goes to leave, he says she hopes to see him around, but he tells her no, and she understands that this is the last time she would see him. Once out of the car she leans in the open window and tells him if his book ever gets published, he better spell her name right. |-|Season 5= EscApe From New York After Alison takes Spencer, Emily and Hanna to Fitzgerald Theater and Hanna makes a comment about finding a way to impress someone, Alison leads them into a flashback of the time Ezra showed her the Theater, and she dreamed of becoming an actress, but Ezra tells her she already is, and that she's his Holly Golightly. As the flashback ends, Alison tells the girls that it was when they were interrupted by Bill the cleaner that she realized Ezra was a "rich boy pretending to be a poor boy" and it made her like him even more. Appearances (3/160) Gallery BoardShorts417.png EzraIsBoardShorts.jpg BoardShorts424.png BoardShorts(I).png AliandEzra.jpg BoardShorts424(II).png Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_150.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_152.jpg Navigational Category:Anonymous Characters